CLOUDY MONDAY
by Rocketssi
Summary: [Rintik? Tidak. Benarkah hujan? Tidak, langit bahkan baru mendung. Lalu apa? Coba tebak. Eum… air mata? Bisa jadi.] ONESHOOT. wiht SuLay inside.


CLOUDY MONDAY

MyJonggie

Cast : ZHANG YIXING and Others.

Angst ( Tragedy )

Oneshoot

Disclaimer: Cast belong GOD. But, story is MINE. Don't Copy. Typo is wajar.

.

 **Monday is cloudy**

Himpunan abu-abu mulai merajai langit. Mendung. Menutupi warna biru langit. Hari akan hujan, sepertinya.

Akan?

Kenapa ia sudah merasa kebasahan?

Apa peduli.

Memandang keluar jendela. Hanya mendung yang terlihat. Tanpa celah cahaya matahari untuk menampakkan. Aku masih merasa basah.

Rintik? Tidak.

Benarkah hujan? Tidak, langit bahkan baru mendung.

Lalu apa? Coba tebak.

Eum… air mata? Bisa jadi.

.

Gumaman kecil meluncur halus dari bibir manis lirik lagu yang jarang bahkan enggan untuk didengar kalangan remaja macam dirinya masa sekarang. **Gloomy Sunday**.

"haish.. diluar mendung" desisan keluar dari bibir manis itu.

Sunday is gloomy

"ini hari mendung… Cloudy not gloomy" desisnya lagi.

Gloomy Sunday

"dan ini hari senin… Monday not Sunday" lagi-lagi ia mendesis. Kenapa ia mendesis? Bukankah ia bisa berucap dengan keras atau semacamnya.

Satu (1)

Ini jam pelajaran.

Di liriknya seluruh isi kelasnya. Semuanya diam. Sibuk menulis apa yang sedang ditulis oleh sang guru dipapan tulis.

Dua (2)

Ia sedang malas.

Ia biasanya akan menjadi yang teronar disetiap pelajaran. Kali ini hanya diam.

Tiga (3)

Ia sedang menangis.

Dilepasnya salah satu tali headset ungunya. Menatap nanar keluar jendela. Mendung.

.

"saem"

Mendapat seluruh perhatian mata dalam ruangan itu.

"ada apa Zhang Yixing?" tanya pria tua botak longor berkaca mata didepan sana dengan malas seraya berbalik untuk menghadap.

"saya merasa tak enak badan. Saya ingin keruang kesehatan. Bolehkah?" tanya Yixing sesopan mungkin dengan suara seraknya.

"pergilah" ujar pria tua itu enggan. Terkesan mengusir memang. Tapi apa dipedulikan Yixing, asalkan ia bisa keluar kelas.

.

Yixing benci melewati tempat ini. Tapi hanya ini jalan menuju tempat itu.

 **XII Sains 1**

Dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Dapat Yixing lihat. Dua orang tengah bercengkrama di pojok sana. Lama Yixing pandangi dua orang disana. Tanpa ekspresi.

Namun, ekspresi datar itu hanya sementara. Sekarang ia tersenyum… Sinis.

Memandang jijik dia –salah satu- yang ada dipojok sana. Ingatannya terasa berbalik kewaktu beberapa jam yang lalu.

FLASHBACK

"Xing…" **–apa?-**

"hmm?"

"ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" **-dadanya berdesir-**

"apa?" memutar tubuh menghadap pemuda tampan disampingnya.

"aku.. eum.. ingin kita akhiri hubungan ini" **-katakan ini dusta-**

"kenapa?"

"ayahku menyuruhku untuk fokus pada sekolah, karena akulah satu-satunya harapan dikeluarga untuk meneruskan perusahaan" **-benarkah?-**

"benarkah?"

"ya, maafkan aku Xing" **-pembual-**

"ya, tak apa"

"jujur. Sebenarnya aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi aku tak bisa menolak keinginan ayahku" **-PEMBUAL. PENDUSTA. PEMBOHONG KAU KIM JUNMYEON!-**

"ya"

.

 **END FLASHBACK**

 **.**

Kenapa?

Waktu menunjukkan 14.14 KST.

Tapi seperti telah 18.00 KST

Begitu gelap. Apa karena mendung?

Bisa jadi

.

Matanya dapat menatap seluruh bangunan sekolah dari sini.

Ruang kesehatan? Uh, omong besar jika Yixing berada diruang kesehatan.

Atap sekolah. Ya, atap sekolah. atap bangunan kelas XII.

Memandang dengan seksama. Sepi. Senyap.

Well

Ini jam pelajaran

Dan tentunya. Mendung.

Yixing mengambil sebuah benda dari saku jas sekolahnya. Menekan salah satu tombol dari benda tersebut. Membisikkan sesuatu ke benda itu. Dan beberapa saat setelahnya, Selesai. Diletakkannya benda itu dibawah sebuah pemancar –entahlah- yang sekiranya cukup untuk melindungi benda tersebut dari hujan –jika turun- nanti. Ditutupnya lagi dengan jas sekolah coklat miliknya. Berjalan dengan santai. Menuju pinggir.

Tes

Tetes air hujan mulai menyapa kemeja putih miliknya membuat cetak tubuhnya terlihat.

Tes

Tetes yang ini terasa aneh, lalu tangan pucatnya menengadah tepat didepan dadanya.

Tes

Tetes ini merah. Tapi apa pedulinya.

Mengacuhkannya. Tetap berjalan hingga pinggir. Memejamkan mata seraya menarik nafas pelan agak susah-, lalu **'membuangnya'**. Membiarkan tubuhnya melayang diudara dalam waktu sepersekian sekon. Hingga bumi dengan kasar menangkapnya.

Merah pekat mengelilinginya.

.

Jam pelajaran berakhir tepat sesudah suara cicitan dan tumbrukan dengan keras –sampai memekakkan telinga- merampas seluruh perhatian seluruh orang sekolah. Dengan penasaran seluruh penghuni sekolah mencari. Tak terkecuali dua orang di pojok sana.

Mereka menemukannya. Merah pekat.

1

2

3

KYAAAAAAAAA

Para gadis berteriak histeris. Mata mereka menatap ngeri pemandangan di depannya.

.

.

.

Seekor kucing yang –mati- mengenaskan karena tertimpa sebuah kaleng besi besar berisi cat tembok berwarna merah pekat.

Sekolah memang dalam masa perbaikan.

.

Salah satu dari 'dua orang dipojok sana' merasakan denyut aneh didadanya. Perasaan gelisas menyelimutinya. Ia merasa resah. Sesuatu buruk mungkin terjadi, batinnya.

"soo, aku ketoilet sebentar ya" kata Junmyeon. Mendapat anggukan dari lawan bicaranya yang masih terpaku atensinya pada kejadian barusan.

Dengan langkah sedikit tergesa Junmyeon menuju kearah kelas XII Sains 3 yang memang lumayan jauh dari kelasnya.

Matanya mencoba mencari seseorang. "hei, dimana Yixing?" tanyanya pada siswa yang berada diluar kelas –ingat kejadian tadi?-. "ruang kesehatan" kata siswa itu acuh.

Sekarang Junmyeon berlari. Berlari menuju ruang kesehatan dengan hati tak karuan. Dan semakin tak karuan hatinya saat tak mendapati siapa pun di ruang yang serba putih itu. Lalu otak pintarnya menkomandokan kakinya untuk pergi kesuatu tempat.

.

"Yixing!" carinya pada tempat itu. Tak ada yang menyahut, matanya menjelajah tempat basah itu. Dibalik sebuah pemancar ia lihat sebuah jas. Ya, Junmyeon diatap sekolah. ha ha ha. Tangannya meraih jas itu.

Pluk

Sesuatu jatuh tepat mengenai kakinya. Lalu dipungutnya benda yang ia ketahui tape recorder itu. Matanya beralih ke jas yang ia temukan itu.

DEG

'Zhang Yi Xing'

Nama itu tertera di name tag jas itu. Rasa resah itu datang lagi. Badannya bergetar sekarang. Jarinya menekan tombol di tape recorder itu.

Suara nafas terdengar dari benda persegi itu. Didekatkannya ketelinganya. Nafas itu terdengar tenang dan halus di telingannya.

Lalu atensi Junmyeon teralihkan, bercak merah yang memudar terkikis titik rintik. Matanya mengikuti bercak itu dengan pelan dan begetar. Masih dengan tape menempel ditelinganya.

 **Monday is Cloudy,**

senin yang mendung

 **With shadows I spend it all.**

dengan bayang-bayang aku menghabiskan itu semua

 **My heart and I,**

Hatiku dan aku

 **Have d** **ecided to end it all.**

Telah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya

.

Suara merdu Yixing terdengar, begitu halus dan ringan dengan aksen cina yang khas miliknya menyanyikan lagu itu. Kaki Junmyeon tetap melangkah.

 **Soon there'll be candles**

Segera akan ada lilin

 **And prayers that are said, I know.**

Dan doa yang menyedihkan, aku tahu

 **Let them not weep,**

Biarkan mereka tidak menangis

 **Let them know that I'm glad to go.**

Biarkan mereka tahu bahwa aku senang untuk pergi

.

Semakin suara Yixing terdengar, semakin bergetar pula tubuh Junmyeon.

 **Death is no dream,**

Kematian bukanlah mimpi

 **For in death I'm caressing you.**

Kematian,aku membelaimu

 **With the last breath of my soul,**

Dengan nafas terakhir dari jiwaku

 **I'll be blessin' you.**

Aku akan memberkatimu

.

Semakin lirih suara dari tape itu.

 **Cloudy Monday**

senin yang mendung

.

Sebaris airmata Junmyeon turun dari mata teduhnya. Dan terus melangkah menuju pinggiran bangunan.

 **Dreaming, I was only dreaming.**

Bermimpi,aku hanya bermimpi

 **I wake and I find you asleep**

Aku bangun,dan aku menemukanmu sedang tertidur

 **In the deep of my heart, dear.**

Didalam lubuk hatiku, sayang.  
 **.**

Junmyeon sampai dipinggiran atap. Namun matanya masih enggan menghadapi kenyataan.

 **Darling, I hope that**

sayang, aku berharap

 **My dream never haunted you.**

mimpiku tidak akan menhantuimu

 **My heart is telling you,**

hatiku mengatakan

 **How much I wanted you.**

seberapa besar aku menginginkanmu.

.

Dengan perlahan dan penuh rasa takut Junmyeon menelongok kebawah kehalaman belakang sekolah. Dan airmatanya mengalir deras.

 **Cloudy Monday**

senin yang mendung

 **I love you Junmyeon. I hate you.**

.

Rekaman itu berakhir. Rintik pun berakhir. Namun airmata Junmyeon tak berakhir. Dan tentunya Mendung, tak berujung untuk hari ini.

"maaf"

Lirih Junmyeon seraya terisak. Memeluk tape recorder tadi.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **maap maap banget ini ff iseng yang aku buat.**

 **pemakaian bahasanya ancur, tapi tetep aku pake karena yah lagi mood yang beginian.**

Buat FF Hadiahnya menyusul ya ;)

Review Juseyo


End file.
